What He Doesn't Know
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Sonic was sure that his secret was safe, that only he knew how he felt about Amy. Little did he know that his pink admirer was already two steps ahead of him.


"What He Doesn't Know"

Written by PoeticLover1996

**I own nothing but my thoughts and this story.**

* * *

><p>"Sonic!" The sound of her voice, so sweet and cheerful, was like music to his ears. Sonic, who was currently running with no particular destination in mind, slowed down until he stopped. He spun around and waited for Amy to catch up with him, which didn't take long at all.<p>

Said hedgehog stood in front of her favorite hero, panting softly as she slowly caught her breath. Her jade eyes held that usual twinkle in their depths, and a bright, flawless smile was etched on face.

Sonic felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at the enchanting pink hedgehog. She really was a gem, a diamond in the rough. She was extremely kindhearted and very optimistic, even in the most dire of situations. Amy Rose reminded him of fireworks: explosive, loud, and colorful, something to admire and enjoy.

Though he'd be hard-pressed to ever utter such words aloud, seeing Amy was something Sonic secretly looked forward to, and it definitely made his day that much brighter and better.

"Hiya, Ames. How has life been treating you lately?" Sonic asked, gracing with her with a dazzling grin. A faint, dusty-pink blush made its way on Amy's cheek, and Sonic could feel his grin widening. She looked so pretty when she blushed, but then again, Amy always looked pretty.

As Amy began telling him about how she's been and what she's been up to as of late, Sonic zoned out, distracted by the thoughts buzzing wildly in his head. He could see her lips moving, but his ears were mute to any sound she made.

Granted, it wasn't as if Sonic was purposely tuning Amy out. Was it his fault that fault that her beauty made it hard for him to maintain his focus?

Amy, now seventeen, had certainly filled out. Just one look at her soft curves had Sonic's fingers itching to touch them. Her quills were longer, now stopping at the middle of her back, though today she wore them up in a neat ponytail.

She had long ago ditched that red dress of hers in favor of wearing styles that embraced the more mature, levelheaded her. Today, she kept things casual, sporting a gray hoodie with the words "Number One" written across it in dark red letters, baggy jeans, and black and white Converses. How Amy could look stunning in something so casual was beyond him, though to him, Amy would always look good, regardless of what she wore.

Sonic wondered if she knew how he felt about her. Did she know how fast his heart would beat whenever he was in her presence? Did she know how beautiful he thought she was? Did she know how much he loved her personality?

Her little quirks and kinks didn't faze him. Nobody was perfect, and he knew he had no room to judge anyone. He wondered why Amy was so in love with him. With looks and a personality like hers, she could easily find a guy worth her time and effort. And yet, she chose Sonic, following him to the ends of the earth and back, faithfully standing by his side through thick and thin, through the good and the bad.

Sonic really did value their friendship. Amy was very important to him, as were his other friends. But, she was a different kind of important, if that made sense. Sure, he would risk his life for any of his friends because he loved them; they were his family, and he took care of what he considered close to him. However, with Amy, Sonic felt something differently.

Whenever he saved her from danger, carrying her in his arms towards safety, his heart would beat wildly against his chest, and he felt sweaty and nervous, things that seemed so unlike him. This only seemed to happen around Amy. He never lost his cool around his other female friends.

Sonic told Sally about this, seeing as she was a very close friend of his and she would understand these types of things. He could vividly picture Sally's smiling face in his mind and could clearly hear her voice ringing through his head.

"_It sounds like you're in love, Sonic."_ Sonic was left feeling stupefied, stunned into silence. Him, Sonic the Hedgehog, in love with Amy Rose, the girl who didn't wasn't familiar with the term "personal space"? Preposterous! Such a notion was ridiculous and out of the question! And yet…

"Sonic the Hedgehog, are you even listening to me!?" Amy demanded, her angry voice bringing Sonic out of his thoughts. Sonic could only shrug his shoulder and give her a sheepish green.

"Um, well, I was at first, but then I sorta zoned out on you," Sonic said. Amy huffed at him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're so impossible sometimes, Sonic. I had asked you if you wanted to go get some ice cream. It's hot as heck out here." Sonic reached forward and ruffled her quills, ignoring her demands that he stop at once.

"Well, maybe if you weren't wearing that hoodie, you wouldn't be sweating bullets, would ya?" Amy pushed him away, though she was smiling and fighting back the laugh that wanted to make itself known.

"Hey! Don't come for my hoodie like that. I love this thing to death."

"Yeah, well, we'll see if you'll still love it when it makes you have a heat stroke and causes _your_ death." Sonic dodged the punch coming his way, laughing like a madman as Amy growled angrily and punched him, though none of them hurt or did any damage. His laugh was infectious, for Amy was soon laughing along with him, finding it hard to remain mad at him.

Once their laughter had subsided and they were done wiping the tears that pooled in the corner of their eyes, the pair began walking off in search for a nearby ice cream vendor. Sonic's arm found itself draped across Amy's shoulder, though he was unsure of when or how it got there. He could've pulled away and laughed it off, but he didn't, surprising himself and possibly Amy as well.

When Amy shyly reached for his hand and held it, Sonic felt as if time froze. However, rather than questioning things and facing a situation he wasn't quite ready for, he shrugged his shoulders and let it be. It just felt so _right_, so it couldn't have been _wrong_, at least, not in Sonic's eyes anyways.

He glanced at his pink companion out the corner of his eye; words he so desperately wanted to say were fighting to leave his mouth. He resisted the temptation though, unwilling to lead Amy on and give her false hope. Besides, he needed to sort through his feelings and make sure their true.

But what he didn't know was that Amy, ever the perceptive one, already knew how he felt. She could tell the blue blur that, but why spoil his fun? She giggled quietly to herself, and when Sonic shot her a questioning look, she merely shrugged her shoulders and waved him off. Only when he wasn't looking did Amy allow herself to smile a secretive smile.

For someone who was the fastest thing alive, he certainly was _slow_ when it came to matters of the heart.


End file.
